


Maybe

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Ancients AU [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancients AU, Banter, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: And thay maybe, well, Aerith could hold onto that maybe and never let go.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Reno, Aerith Gainsborough & Rude, Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Ancients AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Maybe

It wasnt often Reno would actually spend the day in the old church in Sector 5 with her. He preferred to send Rude who would silently watch from a distance, come close when asked, speak when spoken to and helped when asked if he could lend a hand. Aerith didnt mind, Rude was always the perfect gentleman with her and her mother. He never had issues with helping around the house if he was asked or if he saw that something in particular needed some muscle to fix or move. Reno would drop by from time to time but never actually stick around. Aerith knew why, she just never pointed it out. One of the rare times he did stick around he helped tend to the flowers, helped around the house as well, Aerith had even managed to get him to stay for dinner! It was a personal victory for her. Today it seemed would be another one of those rare times he stuck around. But this time, Rude was here too, but kept his distance as she and the redhead sat in front of the yellow flowers. She watched as Reno gently caressed the petals. 

"They really like it when you come around to check on them." She said, Reno smiled chuckling a small bit at her words. She knew that Reno believed her, even if he never commented on it. She had found outback while ago that he too was like her. An Ancient, though he was lucky, he knew how to hide they fact from the world and had been doing so for years. However, there was more to him that she knew that he himself didnt. Unlike her, he was a full blooded Ancient meaning both of his parents were full blooded Ancients as well. His connection to the planet should be much stronger then hers and yet...it wasnt. She didnt know why Reno didnt know this about himself, she didnt know why his connection with the planet wasnt nearly as strong as it should be. Sure she could come up with reasons why all day. But that wouldn't get her any closer to any solid answers. "Haven't told him?"

Reno shook his head. "It would break his heart. He isnt ready. Never will be. But telling him now will only cause him to try and keep it from happening." He explained, he moved to hug his knees to his chest, chin resting on his knees as he stared at the yellow flowers. "He'll never be ready...but this way at least we can enjoy our time left together."

Aerith frowned, her heart aching for him and the fate that would befall him. While she could easily take his place, Reno wouldnt let her. He wanted to change the flow of fate and him simply being what he was already was a major change. But he wanted to push it further, avoid a feature that was bleak and darker. She wanted that too, but hadn't expected the help to be given in the form of another Ancient, a pure blooded one at that. "Have you-"

"Yeah, one place. Pretty far from here." Reno cut in, knowing what she was going to ask. "It was pretty bad though, took a lot out of me. Not gonna lie to ya, it sucked but it needed to be done." The planet would not heal on it's own, Reno knew that. He supposed that's why he was the sacrifice, the tribute that the planet needed. And he supposed that's why he had the Materia that he had, just barely hidden by the long sleeves of his white dress shirt and overcoat. For a moment Reno felt a tad bit bitter, for every place he healed, for every place that he allowed himself to do what he was born to technically do, the more he solidified his end fate. He took a moment to sit back, his right arm slightly behind him, his left resting over his left knee. His gaze shifted from the flowers to Rude, the man wasn't looking at them, but he definitely was making sure to keep an eye out for anything and anyone approaching. Though, other Shinra officials never dared to come here. 

Sector 5 was their turf, their jurisdiction. Aerith was in a way the Turks' responsibility and no one else's. 

"Rude," Aerith called, the said man turned to look at her. "Come sit with us." It was simple, soft toned request, it was like she could read that Reno needed him close in that moment. She knew that his mind was wandering into the darker parts of his role, that was something she wanted to avoid him having to deal with on his own. She watched as the man seemed to hesitate, she could tell he was waiting for his Partner's refusal or acceptance. When Reno gave a slight motion of his head for the other to come over, he wasted no more time before taking a seat on his left. For a moment, the three merely sat there, gazes either on the flowers or on the church around them. It was but a mere moment of peace, one Aerith liked, from the corner of her eye, she could see Reno had relaxed. 

"Have they started talking yet? The flowers I mean." Reno asked, the green eyed woman hummed.

"Nope. Not yet."

"Y'all better start talking then-"

Aerith giggled at the playful threat and playful scolding the man gave to the flowers on her behalf. She could hear Rude chuckle softly as well, finding his antics rather silly. But maybe that's what they needed right now, maybe they needed his playful antics, his playful demeanor that he seemed to be showing less and less these days. 

"I thought you were supposed to talk to them, not the other way around." Rude pointed out, which got him a playful glare from his partner who lightly swatted his arm in retaliation.

"Not in this relationship it ain't. I'll pick you all and hand you over to kids so they pick at your petals. Start talking." 

Yes, in that moment Aerith could see why he hadnt told Rude yet. Rude was none the wiser of the fate that would come to the man next to him. But he seemed happy, happy to just have him here, to be able to spend this time with him. And Reno looked happy too, even if he knew that at the end of the day, at the end of his road would be an early death. It was as if nothing could really ruin the time he had left. Or maybe he just didnt fear death, knowing that hes going to die anyway, why would he worry about it? Why waste that time fretting over it when he could be doing this; playfully arguing with his partner, tending to flowers, allowing Aerith to braid flowers into his hair. Why waste his time worrying when he could he doing this, being happy and enjoying his days.

_Please...be kind to him, when his day comes. It's the least he deserves, right? Let his day come painlessly, and please....give Rude the strength he will need to keep moving forward. Because the world would be a little darker without him in it._

"Hold still, I wanna braid your hair." Aerith said, moving to sit behind him, her hands immediately going to the long locks of red hair, soft as silk. She hummed quitely as she worked, Reno wordlessly handing her flower after flower when she held her hand out. "We'll find a path, together." She said suddenly, she knew that for Rude it was confusing, but she also knew that Reno would understand. There was a long stretch of silence, she didnt need him to say anything, not unless she wanted to. 

"Yeah...yeah maybe."

And that maybe, well, Aerith could hold onto that maybe and never let go.


End file.
